


Parisian Nights, Parisian High

by strangersophia



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drag Race, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian AU, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangersophia/pseuds/strangersophia
Summary: When model Gigi Goode's flight to Paris is delayed, she meets Nicky Doll. And something about that French accent makes her want to know infinitely more.Completed slow-ish burn romance fic inspired by the song Paris by Sabrina Carpenter!
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Nicky Doll, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	1. Mile High Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction I'm posting, I just couldn't resist writing about my favourite ship right now. You can find me on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thegoodeplace or twitter @aquariaskiwi !!!
> 
> Chapter two should be coming soon, my apologies there isn't too much storyline in this first chapter. Let me know if you like it!
> 
> xoxo

**_"it's so romantic in Paris_ **

**_won't even try to compare it_ **

**_thought I was sure that I'd find it_ **

**_but I already have love in L.A"_**

With her trolley of suitcases trailing behind her, Gigi looked up at the scheduled flights. After being offered a place in a high-end fashion show in Paris, she had booked the first flight she could that week. And that same flight had now been delayed eight hours. Anyone else would go home at this point, wait it out and come back when needed- but Gigi couldn’t bring herself to sit through another bout of LA traffic in an uncomfortably long Uber ride. So as any other workaholic would, she took her bags and set herself up at a nearby table, laptop open and ready to work on her upcoming editorials she needed to submit.

It wasn’t much longer than an hour before she found herself sharing the table with someone else who needed a workspace- and as it turned out, Gigi now had more things to be nervous about than a delayed flight. While Gigi was never the type to get flustered, she found it near impossible to keep focused when she was sat next to the girl next to her; the platinum blonde hair combined with the sweet smell of rosewater and ivy were difficult to ignore. Not long after she sat down, the blonde turned towards Gigi and spoke in the most melodious French accent she had ever heard.

“Excuse me ma’am, do you have a charger I could borrow? I noticed we have the same laptop and, well, mine is almost dead.”

Gigi stuttered for a moment before processing what she had said, replying,

“Uh- yes. Yes! Of course.” 

“Oh wonderful! Thank you dearly. I would have brought my charger, but I didn’t expect to have an eight hour wait ahead of me.” 

Gigi stopped in her tracks when she heard this. “Oh, your flight is delayed too?”

“Yes, unfortunately. I’m just trying to get home to Paris but it seems it’s going to take longer than I thought.” The girl sighed, plugging in her laptop. 

“Paris?” Gigi enquired. “I’m on the same flight, I believe.”

“Well isn’t that perfect! We have each other to pass the time!” Gigi could have sworn at this point she felt her heart give way at the thought of eight hours with the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

“My name is Nicky by the way.” The girl said, resting her chin on her hand and smiling at Gigi.

“It’s lovely to meet you Nicky. I’m Gigi.”

  
  
  
After general introductions and shared frustration over delayed flights and rude airport staff, Nicky asked why Gigi was going to Paris. Nonchalantly, Gigi told her- trying her best to hide her insane excitement under a mask of sophistication. 

“No. Way!” Nicky exclaimed upon hearing her story. “You’re in this year’s fall runway? My best friend runs that thing!” Gigi had to stop her jaw from dropping to the ground.

“Seriously? You mean you’re friends with Crystal Elizabeth?”

“Oh yeah. We go way back. I’m sometimes the makeup artist for her shows!” 

At this point, Gigi was pretty damn sure that meeting Nicky must be some sort of fate. While she wasn't one to usually listen to the universe, she couldn’t exactly ignore the messages right now.

“That’s crazy!” Gigi finally replied after a moment of shock. “So what brought you to L.A.?”

Nicky’s face dropped slightly at the comment, Gigi noticed. 

“Well, I’d been visiting my boyfriend over here for a while. But, things turned sour and we had a fight. I told him I didn’t want to see him again, and I booked the first flight I could back to Paris. I only packed my bags about three hours ago, and - well - now I’m here.”

While Gigi could sense the pain in her voice, she also couldn’t help but notice the pure relief in her words.

“I’m so sorry to hear that, Nicky. You deserve better. And I hope you find that in Paris.”

Of course, in Gigi’s ideal world that meant they would fall in love then and there, and live together forever. However, the mention of an ex-boyfriend stung a little as Gigi crushed any idea she had of Nicky being anything but straight.

“It is what it is. _C’est la vie_.” Nicky responded, tying her blonde hair into a loose ponytail.

“Well, we now have about five hours til the flight,” Gigi said, “and I’m getting hungry. How would you like to come grab dinner with me?”

“I would love that. A junk food airport dinner is somehow actually exactly what I need right now.” 

Both of the girls opted for burgers and fries, a comforting meal considering their situation. Gigi had learnt over the course of dinner that Nicky was not only beautiful but she was hilarious- Gigi couldn’t help but laugh every time she made an incredibly sarcastic comment, or when she couldn’t pronounce words in English, to her own frustration (which was the cutest thing Gigi had ever seen.) And Nicky felt the same way about Gigi- she thought maybe the reason she kept messing up her words was because it was hard to focus on anything but the face of perfection in front of her. They ended up talking for hours. It turned out they both had a passion for makeup, design, and fashion- and Gigi showed Nicky all the photos of the looks she had been working on in return for a peek at Nicky’s upcoming work with Crystal. When it finally came to the time they had to check in and go to their gate for boarding, Nicky hesitated when they got to the desks.

“Actually... I have to go to the first class check in.” This was returned with raised eyebrows and a smirk from Gigi. Nicky laughed, “I know, I know, fancy rich French bitch, but trust me, this wouldn’t usually be the case. I just had to book the flight so late that they only had first class seats left.” 

“Oh, you poor baby.” Gigi giggled, as Nicky just winked and joined the queue for first class. But not before turning to Gigi and saying softly,

“See you on the other side.”


	2. Ma Chérie

**_"why'd it take so long for me to know this?_ **

**_scared to put the water with the roses_ **

**_halfway 'cross the world for me to notice_ **

**_but I notice, yeah, I notice, yeah"_ **

  
  
  


The ten hour flight from LA to Paris was the hardest Nicky had been on yet. Sure, she was in first class. But she couldn’t stop thinking about Gigi. Which concerned her, considering she had broken up with her boyfriend that morning and had only _just_ met this girl a few hours after. Not to mention the fact that Gigi was, well, a girl. And while Nicky had always known she was pansexual, she had never fallen for a girl before. But something about her… something made Nicky sure that Gigi was something special. And she knew for sure that it wouldn’t be the last time she would be seeing her. Which is why Nicky got out her phone, and opened Instagram. She remembered seeing Gigi’s name all over the photos she had shown her, and thought she would put it in and see what came up. And there, on her screen, was Gigi’s account. After minutes of deliberating, Nicky decided she didn’t care how much of a stalker she might look like, and she tapped follow- hoping she wouldn’t regret it later. 

  
  


The long flight was no easier for Gigi. Consumed in the memory of Nicky’s smile, her laugh, her accent- the idea of relaxing was impossible. And Nicky’s last words to her repeated constantly in her mind. 

_“See you on the other side.”_

So that meant she wanted to see her again. _‘There’s one thing,’_ Gigi thought, _‘but what if she doesn’t? What if it was all just a way to pass time for Nicky, and she’s forgotten all about me since getting on the flight?’_ Gigi was snapped out of her thoughts as the pilot announced the plane landing, and Gigi made sure to take some photos of the city from above to put on her Instagram later. It suddenly occurred to her that earlier, Nicky had shown Gigi her Instagram page, and she could remember the handle- @nickydoll. Frantically logging into Instagram, she saw a notification pop up:

_@nickydoll started following you._

It took everything within Gigi to not throw her phone down the aisle of the plane as she stared at the name on her screen. While she couldn’t remember giving Nicky her Instagram, she concluded that Nicky must have remembered her name and searched for it herself. Which, in all honesty, made Gigi’s heart flutter a little bit. Gigi followed back instantly, and didn’t hesitate to look through almost every one of Nicky’s posts. By the time she finished, it was time to get off the plane and see where Paris would take her.   
  


As Nicky got off the plane, she deliberated whether she should wait for Gigi or not. Upon doing this she realised she would be crazy not to- but she decided to wait until she would see her at the bag carousel where they would be picking up their luggage. Gigi spent the entire time at border security keeping her eye out in case she saw Nicky around, but gave up after a while in fear of looking way too desperate. But as she got to the bag carousel not too long later, she noticed a familiar patterned coat matched with shoulder length blonde hair and realised it was exactly the girl she had been looking for the whole time. 

“Excusez-moi, belle.” Gigi said, tapping Nicky on the shoulder. As Nicky turned around she found it hard to cover up her excitement, not only from seeing Gigi but also at the fact she called her _beautiful_. Not that she was reading into it or anything- it was probably just a subconscious comment. But still, two could play at that game.

“Bonjour, ma chérie.” Nicky replied, smirking. It was a good thing Gigi didn’t understand much French, because if she knew that Nicky just called her ‘darling’ then she might have melted right there. But she just smiled, and asked,

“So how was first class then huh? Must’ve been the best flight ever.” Of course Nicky could protest to that last part, but she wasn’t about to admit that- so she simply replied, 

“It was definitely a luxury. You should have seen the food they served me!”

“Oh girl, anything would be luxurious compared to the shit I had to eat.” Gigi laughed, grabbing her suitcases from the carousel. 

“Anyway,” Nicky started, “how are you getting to your hotel?”

“I was just going to call a taxi I guess. I don’t really know my way around or anything yet.”

“Oh, well, I was going to offer if you wanted to get a lift with me. My friend is picking me up, and I already texted her asking if she would be okay giving you a ride. She’s American actually, from New York. I think you’d like her.” 

“Nicky, that’s lovely of you to offer but I wouldn’t want to interrupt anything, it’s-”

“No, Gigi, honestly. I’d love to get you introduced to Paris.”

Gigi’s face softened as she smiled at the girl in front of her.

“Okay. Thank you so much, I owe you big time.”

They walked outside the terminal together, Nicky texting her friend to make sure they were picked up from the right place. As soon as they got to the carpark, Gigi saw a woman about the same age as the both of them - maybe a bit older - waving out the car window yelling,

“Bonjour ladies!”

“Jackie!” Nicky yelled back, running to the car and greeting her friend. “Jackie, this is Gigi. Gigi, Jackie.”

Gigi smiled and waved. “Nice to meet you, Jackie.”

After exchanging conversation and giving addresses, Gigi found out that Jackie was a performer and model who moved to Paris four years ago for an opportunity similar to Gigi’s, and had been living there since- with frequent visits to New York. There was one point where Gigi couldn’t pick up on the two friends’ conversation, as they began speaking in French- but from what she could deduct, they must have been talking about Nicky’s ex-boyfriend. What Gigi didn’t realise was that a good portion of the conversation was regarding her, and Jackie’s sneaking suspicion that Nicky felt _some sort of way_ about Gigi. Jackie argued that there was no way Nicky would have invited just anyone to drive home with her- she knew all too well that Nicky was far too cautious around anyone she didn’t trust. But Nicky attested that there was nothing there, as she was trying to convince herself at the same time. 

Once the three arrived at the hotel Gigi was staying at, Nicky got out of the car to help with her bags. 

“Oh yeah,” Nicky said nervously, “I hope you don’t mind, but I followed your Instagram earlier. I thought it would be nice for you to have someone to contact if you need anything here.”

Gigi blushed, replying, “I did see that- and I don’t mind at all. I followed you back actually.”

“Good, you better have! Cause you have way more followers than me and I want more now.” Nicky laughed. 

“Sorry girl, I can’t help being this beautiful,” Gigi said with an exaggerated hair flip.

“You really can’t, can you?” For a split second moment, neither of them said anything as they made eye contact and let Nicky’s comment sink in.

Gigi broke the silence first- “Anyway, thank Jackie again for the drive ‘cause I seriously appreciate it. And thank you for keeping me company Nicky. Hopefully our paths cross again soon.”

“I agree, ma chérie. Have a wonderful night now, sleep well.” And with a quick blow of a kiss she hopped back in the car, leaving Gigi to go up to her hotel room and stalk Nicky’s instagram until she fell asleep. And sleep well, she did.


	3. Party Girls Don't Cry

_**“took myself where I think I should be** _   
_**something told me that it's waiting here for me** _   
_**Parisian nights, Parisian high, Parisian breeze”** _

  
Over the course of the next four days, Gigi had not only started rehearsals for the show, but she had spent a good amount of time with Nicky. As it turned out, Nicky had discussed the show with her best friend and producer of the show - Crystal - and was hired to help with the design and marketing side of things, which Nicky really just took as an excuse to see more Gigi. So while Gigi spent most of her time at rehearsals with the other models, she often got chances every now and then to spend a moment with Nicky- who usually always had Crystal by her side. But when rehearsals finished for the day, Nicky would always find Gigi before she had a chance to leave, take her by the hand, and drag Gigi to her favourite bakery a block away. There, they would order coffee, eat pastries, and discuss anything and everything. At first, Gigi would go back to her hotel after an hour, so she could do work and get ready for the days ahead of her. But by a few days in, the two were spending hours together every day. And Nicky was sure she had to do something to really solidify their relationship. So she talked to Crystal, and between them they planned a small afterparty for the runway show, hosted by Nicky and involving the two of them plus Gigi, Jackie, and Jaida- one of the other models who Gigi had become good friends with. Crystal and Jackie were entirely on board the idea of getting Nicky together with Gigi that night- and unbeknownst to them, Gigi had been planning the same thing with Jaida. 

When the night of the runway show rolled around, Nicky couldn’t help but be even more in awe of Gigi than usual. That girl sure knew how to work a runway, and look incredible doing it. Nicky even made the point of buying a bouquet of flowers for Gigi, which she gave to her after the show along with a ‘casual’ kiss on the cheek. Gigi was on cloud nine the entire night- not only had she performed in the biggest show of her career, but she was sure that she had won over the prettiest girl she had ever met. Once the five girls all met up at Nicky’s small house, bottles of alcohol were started and finished one after the other, and the whispers of hooking up got louder and louder. About an hour and a half into the party, Gigi took a seat in the corner by herself- but was met hardly a minute later by none other than Jaida.  
“You liking your party, girl?” Jaida asked Gigi over the sounds of loud music and singing.  
“I’m loving it. I can’t remember the last time I felt this happy.” Despite talking to Jaida, Gigi couldn’t keep her eyes off the blonde girl dancing in the middle of the lounge. Nicky was wearing a tight gold mini dress - which, frankly, had been driving Gigi crazy all night - and she was twirling her hips in time to the song playing. She truly had Gigi hypnotized.   
“Well, I see that your focus is somewhere else right now,” Jaida said sarcastically, following Gigi’s eyeline, “and I don’t blame you.”  
This caught Gigi’s attention, and she turned and smiled softly at her friend.  
“I don’t know what I’m going to do, Jaida. I like her so much, but I don’t want to scare her off.”  
“Oh honey, please, that girl is not scared of you. She’s the complete opposite! I don’t think she could keep away from you if she tried.”   
And at that same moment, Nicky turned and winked at Gigi, strutting towards her with an arm extended.  
“Dance with me, _mon doudou!_ ”  
Gigi laughed and looked at Jaida, who simply smiled and raised her eyebrows. Before she knew it, Gigi was wrapped up in the arms of a somewhat drunk Nicky, who was pulling Gigi closer every second. Once they were tightly face to face, Nicky stopped singing along to look at Gigi and say, in a completely slurred voice,  
“Gigi, you’re so preeeeetty. I’ve never seen anyone as pretty as youuu. _Je t'adoreeee mon bébé_.”   
_‘Note to self’_ , Gigi thought, _‘Nicky flirts in French when she’s drunk.’_  
It wasn’t until then that Gigi noticed a pair of hands caressing her face, and as much as she wanted to keep going in the moment, she knew it was the wrong time while Nicky was this drunk.  
“Alright party girl, let’s get you some water shall we? And you wanna leftover croissant?”  
Nicky grinned even wider at this, nodding and following Gigi where she led her. They ended up alone in the kitchen, and Gigi managed to get a fair amount of food and water into Nicky as best as she could.   
“Whyyy are you taking care of me?” Nicky asked as she sat on the counter in front of Gigi.  
“Because I care about you. And I kinda need you to stay sober tonight.”   
“You’re the best person I’ve ever met, Gigi!”  
At this point Gigi knew she couldn’t take anything Nicky said in the next hour seriously, so the rest of the night turned into a pretty long waiting game.

A few hours later, the party side of things had died down and the girls all sat on the couches chatting together. Nicky had luckily almost completely sobered up, although that could probably be thanks to the fact she threw up twice in her bathroom, rather than all the caregiving she got from Gigi. Either way, it was a good thing for both of them. By about 2am, Jackie and Jaida had already left, and Crystal was ready to say her goodbyes. Both the girls hugged her as she left to the door, and Gigi was sure she heard her whisper something in Nicky’s ear along the lines of “ _you’ve got this, I’m rooting for you._ ” Honestly, it was no secret to Gigi the plans that the girls had made for them that night. And she sure wasn’t mad about it.

With Crystal gone, both of the girls knew what had to come next- but whether they were entirely confident on what to do with that information, was a different story. The house seemed quiet without the other girls, and with the music playing only softly in the background. Gigi couldn’t remember when the upbeat music turned into a playlist of slow, sultry songs, but she thought it set the mood pretty perfectly. Nicky flopped down on her couch, patting the cushion next to her to get Gigi sitting beside her.   
“Thank you for tonight,” Gigi said, “I’ve had a lot of fun.”  
“Of course, I’ve had fun too. I think we all needed a bit of a party after all our hard work.”  
Gigi nodded quietly, looking down at her feet.   
“I’m glad I met you. Truly.” Nicky said, hoping to get a reaction from Gigi. And she did- Gigi looked up and smiled at her.  
“I feel lucky to have met you, too.”  
It was as if they both felt the moment click, and Nicky placed a hand softly under Gigi’s chin, lifting her face towards her own. And almost as if in slow motion, their lips met.   
Only suddenly Nicky pushed Gigi away, moving back in her seat and putting her hands to her face.  
“Gigi, I’m sorry. I can’t do this.” Nicky frantically whispered. Gigi stood up, staring at Nicky.  
“What do you mean, you can’t do this?”   
Nicky just looked at the other girl blankly, trying to figure out something to say.  
“Just… I can’t. Not with you, not right now.”  
“Wh-what does that mean?”  
“I’m sorry, but please just-”  
“What the fuck am I supposed to do, Nicky? What do you want me to say?” Gigi started raising her voice so she was practically yelling. “That I’m fine with the fact you’ve led me on all night, for days even, and now you say you can’t do this?”  
“Gigi, please don’t make this a big deal.” Nicky pleaded, but Gigi was already on the verge of tears.  
“So this isn’t already a big deal? This doesn’t matter to you, none of this has fucking mattered to you? Nicky, you can’t act like you have no idea how much of my time I’ve dedicated to you, how much I’ve thought about you, and then when I finally think we could be on the same page, you turn on me. Just like that.”  
Both of them in tears now, Nicky whispers,   
“I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“Well it hurts, Nicky. It fucking hurts.”  
And without a second thought, Gigi left through the front door and didn’t look back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I managed to mix fluff with a whole lotta angst in the same chapter soooo... hope that was a fun time! 
> 
> But for real, I hope you like this one. Plot development, woo! Let me know what you think.
> 
> xoxo


	4. Whenever You're Ready

**_“if you show me too much love, it makes me leave_ **

**_guess that's one of many things that’s wrong with me_ **

**_looking past you when you're right in front of me_ **

**_i won't do that anymore, i won't do that anymore”_ **

  
  


The next week was hell for both of the girls. Crystal had offered Gigi a spot in her offices as an intern for the rest of the time she was in Paris, which meant she would be working in the same place as Nicky. While the office wasn’t small by any means, it was still easy enough for the two to cross paths- outside Crystal’s office, by the kitchen, through the corridors. Gigi would always walk past quickly, making sure her eyeline never met Nicky’s once. This, of course, just made things worse for Nicky, who already felt like crying every time the girl was close by. It was fair to say she was regretting her actions- and despite feeling like she _should_ be mad at Gigi for yelling at her, she couldn’t find it within herself to be anything more than heartbroken.

After three days of this, Nicky called Jackie when she got home from work, broken down in tears. 

“Jackie, what the fuck did I do? I ruined it. I ruined it like I always do.”

“Please don’t say that Nicky. Remember what you’ve been through, and remember how brave you are. I know you, and I know that none of this is your fault. So please, for the love of god, don’t beat yourself up over this.”

“But I lost her. How am I meant to forgive myself if the only thing I do is make my own life worse?” 

“Your life doesn’t depend on any boy or any girl, ok baby? Take some time for yourself. I’ll be here if you need to talk, and you’ve got Crystal and all of your other sisters.”

“Thank you Jackie. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Nicky ended up talking to Jackie for six hours that night. She needed a distraction- anything to get her mind off Gigi. Around 1am, Jackie finally convinced her to get some sleep and take the next day off work. And after hanging up, Jackie decided to send a message to Gigi.

_1:04am_ @jackiecox: _Hey Gigi, it’s me, Jackie. I’ve just been talking to Nicky. I think it might be time that you two talked to each other and sorted something out, because I don’t know if I can deal with seeing her cry for three hours again because of how she feels about you. I care about both of you, and I can’t see why you should carry on like this._

When Gigi first read the message, her instinct was to reply instantly, telling Jackie that she was sorry and horrified and never wanted to go a day without Nicky ever again. But instead, she took a breath, and typed out what she felt was a more appropriate response.

_1:10am_ @gigigoode: _Thanks for reaching out, Jackie. But I don’t think I’m ready to do that just yet._

_1:12am_ @gigigoode: _When Nicky tells me herself that she’s ready, that’s when I’ll be ready. Because I’m not risking it again._

The next day, Gigi stumbled out of bed a little more carelessly than usual. She knew she would have to see Nicky again, and knew it would be more painful knowing now what had been going on behind the walls she had put up. So she got to work as last-minute as she could without being considered late, going straight to her desk and putting her head down to work. While she wasn’t necessarily keeping an eye out for Nicky or anything, she found it strange that by midday there was still no sign of her. And she found it even stranger when Crystal walked by her desk and asked if she had seen Nicky that day. Somewhat taking advantage of the situation, Gigi decided to work late and didn’t get home until 8pm that night. And yet, still no sign of Nicky. So, she grabbed her phone and took matters into her own hands. 

  
  
  
  


_8:11pm_ @gigigoode: _Nicky, look, I know you’re probably mad at me. Or scared. Or both. But you can’t just stop coming to work, I think you already know I’m over it okay? Can’t we just remain civil?_

No reply. At this point, Gigi was pretty sure her suspicions were correct in presuming she was the reason Nicky had been so absent. So after a few hours, she decided to try again. 

_11:56pm_ @gigigoode: _Whatever, I get it. But there’s no point in hurting both of us._

After half an hour with no response, Gigi opened a bottle of gin and settled down for the night. It was the only way to repress the anxiety creeping into her mind; the more she thought about why Nicky could possibly be ignoring her this hard, the more she worried. Just as Gigi was about to give up hope on getting any sign of life, her phone finally lit up.

_12:57am_ @nickydoll: _Gigi I’m sorry, I swear I’m not mad at you._

It took a minute for Gigi to realise she had actually got a response. But it wasn’t enough for her. What she really wanted was an explanation. So she opened the message, and waited.

_1:08am_ @nickydoll: _But yes, I’m scared. I’m scared because when I look at you, I know how I feel, and it scares the shit out of me. And I wish I could go back in time and kiss you again but it feels impossible because I’m not used to letting anyone love me, okay?_

_1:10am_ @nickydoll: _You wanna know why it was so easy for me to just up and leave LA like I did? Because my boyfriend was the worst person in the world. He abused me, he manipulated me, he used me, and he lied to me. So when I saw the opportunity, of course I used it to escape. And I guess that’s why I clung to you that day at the airport, because it was the first time in so long I felt like someone saw that I actually existed, and didn’t just see me as a pile of broken parts. I felt something when I talked to you. And when you kissed me... my heart knew it was right, but my mind told me to shut it out because I’ve been taught not to trust people like that. So I put up my walls. And I’ve shut myself off from you because every time I see your face it reminds me of just how broken I am, and how badly I wish I could fix myself. Or find someone to fix me. But I know I can’t put that responsibility on you. So I’m sorry if you’re hurting, Gigi, but just know it hurts me more._

_1:16am_ @nickydoll _: Still, I know I can’t change what I did to you. But if you want me, I’m here._

_1:20am_ @nickydoll _: I’ll always be here._

By the time Gigi finished reading the messages, she was already halfway out the door, her vision blurred by tears. She should’ve known she was being selfish. Nicky deserved so much more. And Gigi wanted nothing more than to be the one who could give her the world. So if it meant turning up on her doorstep at 1:30 in the morning, she was willing to do it. By the time her Uber arrived at Nicky’s house, it was nearing 2am. After pacing for a minute outside the door, she built up the confidence to do what she needed to do and knocked five times. No answer. She tried knocking again. And again. 

“Nicky, what the fuck.” Gigi muttered under her breath. Surely there was no way Nicky had gone out at this time of night- so Gigi assumed she was inside and ignoring her on purpose. Getting out her phone, she dialed Nicky’s number and waited for an answer. And to her surprise, she heard a voice pick up the call. 

“Gigi?” It was Nicky. But not by herself- there was music in the background… and voices. 

“Nicky? Where the fuck are you? I’m literally at your house right now.” 

“ _Merde_. I’m sorry. Be there in five.” And with that, she hung up. 

At this point, Gigi didn’t know what to do. Or what to think. Or where the hell Nicky had been. So she sat down on the doorstep and waited for her to arrive. And surely enough, in five minutes, she did. And when they came face to face, neither of them could bear to say a word. 


	5. Put My Mind At Ease

**_“if I asked that girl to jump, i know she would_ **

**_she don't even have to say, it's understood_ **

**_she treat me nice, she treat me right, she treat me good_ **

**_still I get so hesitant, still I get so hesitant”_ **

  
  


As Gigi stood in front of Nicky on the steps of her front door, neither of them had a clue what to do. But as soon a single tear rolled down Nicky’s face, all doubt slipped Gigi’s mind and she stepped forward and hugged her as tight as she could. Nicky melted into the embrace. And soon enough, both of them were crying quietly in the glow of the streetlights, holding on to each other as if that was all they needed to survive. Because in that moment, it felt true. 

When the moment felt right, Gigi pulled away to look Nicky in the face. She had a full face of makeup, now ruined with mascara running down her face and lipstick smudged. 

“Hey, let’s get you inside and get you cleaned up, yeah?” Gigi said almost in a whisper, met with a small nod from Nicky as she opened the door and led them both inside. Once they were in the house, Gigi got a chance to look at Nicky properly. She had tall heels on which made her almost a head taller than Gigi, and she was wearing a mini skirt which left her with bare legs that were barely covered by the large coat she had wrapped around her. 

“Why did you come here?” Nicky asked nervously as soon as they got in the door.

“Why did I come here? Because I was worried about you, Nicky. You weren’t answering my messages and I felt horrible. And then when you sent me that message, well, no amount of things I could have texted you would have conveyed how I felt. I needed to come here, and explain how sorry I am for being such a bitch to you.”

“Gigi, I never thought that about you. Just so you know.”

“Even still, you deserved better, okay?” After a moment of silence, Gigi knew she had to ask what she had been wondering since Nicky turned up.

“So, are you gonna tell me where the hell you’ve been? Because I’m still gonna be worried until I know what you’ve been up to.” 

“Gigi, I don’t think you wanna-”

“Please. You can trust me, okay?”

“Can I go get changed first? You can sit down on the couch if you want. I just want to be comfortable, if that’s okay.” Nicky looked at Gigi pleadingly. 

“Of course, baby. Take your time. I’ll make us some tea.”

Ten minutes later, Nicky came back in pyjama shorts and a hoodie to see Gigi sitting on the couch with her legs curled up, holding two cups of chamomile tea. When she sat down, she was met with an expectant look from Gigi.

“So? You wanna explain?”

“I was at a club.” Nicky said quickly, looking down and playing with her hands.

“That’s all?” 

Nicky kept looking down. “Well… it was… a gentlemen’s club, you know.” She looked up at Gigi who was obviously trying to appear as unbothered as possible- but she could sense the shock.

“Before you say anything, I’m never going back there again. It was a bad idea for me to go back there tonight anyway.”

“What do you mean, go back there?”

Nicky sighed before explaining everything. “Before I moved to LA, my work wasn’t doing too well here in Paris. I needed another way to make money, so the only thing I had left to turn to was working for an escort company. It was while I was doing that when I met my ex-boyfriend, who was visiting Paris from LA and would hire me all the time. We got to know each other, and after a month he convinced me to move to LA with him. Looking back, I was completely manipulated, but I didn’t notice until it was too late. Anyway, I swore I would never go back to that industry. But the past couple days have been so hard, that I just needed any way I could find that would take my mind off of things, you know? So I went back. But now I just feel worse about everything, and I feel so, so, stupid.” Gigi grabbed both of Nicky’s hands and looked into her eyes.

“Nicky, you are not stupid. You were going through a hard time and you made a bad choice. It’s okay. These things happen. But I’m not going to judge you for it and you shouldn’t beat yourself up for it either.”

“I don’t deserve you, Gigi. You’re too good for me.”

“Doll, please, don’t say that. You are the sweetest, bravest, most talented person I have ever met. And I’m not just saying that. From now on, I want you to trust me and know that everything I do is because I care for you. You are extraordinary. And you always will be extraordinary in my eyes, no matter what.” 

Almost instantly after she finished her sentence, Nicky grabbed both sides of Gigi’s face and kissed her with all the intensity she could. At first Gigi was completely stunned, but after a few seconds she relaxed and let her hands find her away around Nicky’s waist. Nicky had no idea how she had gained such a surge of confidence, but she did know that she had never been more sure of anything in her life. She wasn’t scared anymore, because she had Gigi. And in that moment, that was all she needed. 

Once they both broke away from the kiss, Gigi was smiling harder than Nicky had ever seen- and Nicky reciprocated her reaction. 

“I’m glad you finally came around,” Gigi said, “because I’ve been dreaming of that moment for a while now.”

“Oh believe me, I have been too. But I only now stopped my mind from getting in the way.”

“Well, I’m glad you did. Cause I could get used to this.” Gigi laughed, and Nicky leaned in for one more peck on the lips. This turned into another passionate kiss, but after a while they both pulled away in fear of taking it too far, too fast. 

“As much as I’d like to continue,” Gigi said while stroking Nicky’s hand with hers, “you have had a long day and we both need a rest.” Nicky pouted, but knew Gigi was right. 

“Should I call an Uber?” Gigi asked. “I don’t wanna be in your way if you want some time alone.”

“Are you kidding me? You are staying here as long as I can keep you.” Nicky replied, earning a smile from Gigi. “And correct me if I’m wrong, but I don’t think either of us are gonna be up for going into the office tomorrow morning.”

“Oh, yeah, I am definitely going to need a sleep in tomorrow. I’ll call Crystal in the morning.”

“Alright then. Do you wanna borrow any pyjamas?” 

Gigi looked down at herself and remembered the fact that she was in such a hurry to leave earlier she had actually just thrown a hoodie over her pyjamas and left.

“I’m good actually, I can sleep in what I’ve got on. But thank you.”

“Ok, let me know if you need anything though. And I don’t know where you want to sleep, but…”

“I’m fine to sleep wherever, honestly. I can sleep right here right now if that’s easiest.”

Of course, Nicky would ideally have Gigi sleeping in her bed already. But, she didn’t want to rush anything. So she offered her the guest bedroom that she kept ready for any friends she had sleep over. 

Once both of the girls had gotten ready to sleep, Nicky went to Gigi’s room to make sure everything was set up properly for her. And, really, she wanted to make sure she had a chance to truly thank Gigi for everything.

“Hey Gigi, everything okay here?”

“Oh, it’s perfect. Thank you so much for letting me stay over.”

“Of course. And actually, I wanted to come and say thank you. If you didn’t come over tonight I don’t know what might have happened to me.”

Gigi got up from her bed and pulled Nicky into a soft hug, whispering, “I’m glad I did come over. I couldn’t bear to think of you hurting.” 

Nicky smiled gently and, walking to the door, said, “Well, I’m glad you’re here. Goodnight, ma chérie.”

“Nicky, wait-” Gigi said before the door could shut, “what does that mean? Ma chérie? I’ve heard you call me it but I’ve never known what you’re saying.”

“It means, _ my darling. _ ” 

And with that, Gigi was left feeling more in love with Nicky than ever. 


	6. I See Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just letting you know that there is some slight smut at the very end of this chapter- just a warning for anyone who isn’t a fan of that! You’ll notice when it starts getting smutty haha
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, it means a lot. As always, let me know what you think either in the comments or on my tumblr: thegoodeplace :)
> 
> xoxo

**_“je ne voulais pas trouver l'amour_ **

**_mais paris a quelque chose_ **

**_qui donne envie d'aimer, d'aimer passionément”_ **

  
  


That morning, Gigi woke up slowly to the sound of Nicky crashing around in the kitchen making either breakfast or lunch, depending how long Gigi had slept in. As she listened closer, she could hear her singing some song in French. Gigi had no idea that Nicky had such a beautiful voice- she closed her eyes for a minute to take in the happiness she felt in being woken up by the sound of the prettiest girl in the world- the girl that had kissed her not once but _twice_ in the past 24 hours. As she turned over to check the time, she noticed her phone screen lighting up beside her.

_9:35am_ @jaidaehall: _UMMMM YOU + NICKY = BOTH NOT AT WORK???_

 _9:37am_ @jaidaehall: _You better not be all sulky and depressed now too, or else I’m gonna come over there and make you snap out of it._

 _9:45am_ @jaidaehall: _Like for real, the reason you’re not replying better be because you and Nicky are making out and not because you’re staying at home all petty I sweaaaar_

Reading the messages from Jaida made Gigi giggle to herself, and she knew Jaida would die if she told her what happened with Nicky. So she decided to make her wait a little longer, just for fun.

_10:12am_ @gigigoode: _hahahaha i’m literally at nicky’s house right now. will explain tonight ;)_

 _10:13am_ @jaidaehall: _BITCH OMG_

 _10:13am_ @jaidaehall: _Just so u know, make up sex is the best sex okay?_

 _10:15am_ @gigigoode: _lol, shut UPPP_

And with that, Gigi got out of bed slowly and made her way to the kitchen where Nicky was standing in front of the stove, occupied by her phone. Before she even noticed Gigi in the room, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.

“Good mooorning.”

“Oh bonjour, princess.” Nicky said, turning around with a wink. Gigi loved how she was already calling her pet names- it felt like they were dating already. 

“Did you sleep okay? After everything?” Gigi asked, with her arms still draped around Nicky’s waist.

“It took me a while to get to sleep because I couldn’t stop thinking about everything, but I didn’t sleep too badly.” Of course, by ‘everything,’ Nicky meant that she could not stop thinking about Gigi’s lips on hers last night- and Gigi’s night had been pretty much the same.

“Yeah, same here. So, what did you want to do today then?”

The two girls spent the day at Nicky’s house curled up on the couch together, watching a marathon of movies- both in French and English. Nicky loved explaining all her favorite French movies to Gigi, and seeing her gradually fall in love with them the same as her. When the end of the day came, both of them decided it would be best for Gigi to go back to her own hotel room for the night, since they had to go to work the next day and Gigi still had things she had to prepare. So after a dozen goodbye kisses, Gigi made her way back to the hotel, still basking in the fact that traces of Nicky’s perfume were left on all of her clothes.

At work, it was impossible to keep the two apart. In fact, Crystal noticed and gave them projects to work on together, discovering that they actually made an extremely efficient and talented team. The next week for Gigi was spent back and forth from her hotel to Nicky’s house, alternating where she would stay for the night. It was on the third night staying at Nicky’s house that she first slept in the same bed as her. That particular night was filled with torrential rain, and a thunderstorm that began around 1am. Gigi had always hated thunder, so upon hearing it she decided to go into the kitchen and get something to drink, to try to take her mind off of the noise. This woke Nicky up, who tiptoed into the kitchen to see if Gigi was okay. 

“What’s wrong, _mon coeur_?” She whispered upon noticing Gigi huddled up with a glass of orange juice. 

“Sorry baby. I just got woken up by the thunder and couldn’t sleep.”

Taking her hand, Nicky said, “That’s okay, you do what you need to do. I mean, if you want, you could come join me in my room. You know, so I can keep you safe.”

Gigi smiled warmly. “I think I would love that.”

“Ok, well, I’m going to go back to bed and you join me when you’re ready, yeah?”

Gigi nodded, and Nicky gave her a kiss on the forehead before going back into her room. 

After finishing her drink, Gigi slowly opened the door to Nicky’s bedroom- admittedly, very nervous. 

“Come here, _ma belle._ ” Nicky said sleepily and patted the other side of the bed. Gigi had never slept in a bed with silk sheets before, so getting into Nicky’s bed felt like a luxury. Not to mention the fact that she was sleeping next to Nicky. Both of them faced each other as they lay down, and Nicky started to stroke her fingers through Gigi’s hair and down the side of her face.

“Gigi, you’re perfect. You know that right?”

“I could say the same about you, doll.” Gigi flinched as a particularly loud bout of thunder struck. Nicky put a hand on her side and pulling her closer, whispering,

“Hey, I’m here. You’re okay.”

“Thank you, I’m okay. I just jumped, that’s all.” Nicky nodded, starting to trail her fingers softly up and down Gigi’s arm, giving her goosebumps.

“Try and get to sleep, baby.” And with that, Gigi felt safer than she ever had before- and she fell asleep in no time to the rhythm of Nicky’s breaths. 

Since that night, Gigi fell asleep in Nicky’s arms every time she stayed over. 

And she loved it.

In the last week of Gigi’s four week stay, she ditched the hotel room all together and stayed with Nicky every night. They had game nights with the other girls, they had movie nights, and they had quiet nights where the two of them would sit on the balcony talking for hours, drinking red wine under the stars. Life felt perfect. However, both of the girls knew that Gigi’s time in Paris had to end at some point, and Nicky still had been too scared to bring it up. Until one night when they were arriving home from work, when Nicky forced herself to ask Gigi about her flight home.

“So, I've been wondering, what day is your flight again? Is it next week?”

“It was meant to be this coming Monday, yeah.” 

“Meant to be?” Nicky replied curiously. 

“And that brings me to what I was going to tell you tonight.” Gigi said, dragging Nicky’s hand to sit them both down on the couch, 

“Nicky, I’ve been given a job offer. Or at least, an interview for one. Crystal recommended me to a big designer who wants me to not only be a model, but also help with the design of their new line for the year coming up. If I get the job, I guess I’ll have to move here. Permanently.”

“Holy shit, ma chérie this is amazing!” Nicky yelled, grabbing Gigi into a huge hug.

“I mean, don’t get your hopes up too much baby. I still don’t know if I’m gonna get accepted.”

“Still, even so, I’m so proud of you. You’ve been in Paris for a month, you’ve only just turned 22, and you’re already making a name for yourself. You amaze me, Gigi.”

“Thank you, Nicky. Honestly, I couldn’t have done it without you. You’ve been my rock through all of this.” Nicky smiled, and Gigi kissed her quickly. 

“Now, I don’t know about you…” Nicky started, as she swung her leg over Gigi to straddle her, “but I think we should be celebrating this win.” 

Gigi looked up at the girl on top of her, smirking. “Oh, you think so?” 

Nicky could barely fit in an “mhmm” before Gigi pulled her down by the waist, kissing her passionately. In less than a minute they had gained a rhythm, Nicky grinding on top of Gigi and running her hands through her hair. Gigi grabbed the back of Nicky’s tight shorts, causing her to moan into the kiss. To get her back, Nicky pinned Gigi’s wrists down on either side of her, and began trailing kisses starting from the top of her neck all the way down to her collarbones. And pulling the neckline of her shirt down just a little, she left a dark hickey at the top of her chest. Once they got back to kissing, Gigi’s hands found their way under Nicky’s shirt and she traced circles all over her stomach. Nicky began to pull her shirt over her head, but Gigi took her hand for a second.

“Nicky, babe, you sure you wanna do this? I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” 

“I’m more than sure, _mon bonheur.”_ As she spoke, she threw her shirt on the ground leaving her in a light red lace bra. Gigi took a moment to take the sight in, in disbelief of how she got so lucky as to end up with someone so perfect in every way. And without hesitation, she ripped her own shirt off and threw it down next to Nicky’s. 

“Wanna take this somewhere we have more room?” Gigi said breathlessly, met with a nod from Nicky who was already dragging her by the wrists to the bedroom. Before she knew it, Gigi was already pinned down to the bed without her clothes on, enjoying every moment of what the blonde girl on top of her was doing. Most of the time was spent that way- save the moments where Gigi found her head between Nicky’s legs, finding out that Nicky did _not_ keep quiet when she was satisfied (which Gigi loved, and did her best to evoke). 

It was fair to say that the two enjoyed each other’s company, in every aspect of their lives. When people talk about humans being made out of stardust, there was no doubt they would have been made from the same star. It was the only explanation as to how they fit each other so perfectly, and neither of them could imagine it being any other way. 


	7. Give Your Heart and Soul to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the last chapter! I really hope that anyone who made it to the end has enjoyed the fic and everything- it seriously means the world that anyone read it in the first place. I’ll put more notes at the end, but for now- enjoy the final chapter!

**_“mon coeur est à toi pour toujours-_ **

**_you will always have my heart.”_ **

  
  


When the day of Gigi’s job interview finally rolled around, it was almost impossible for her to get out of bed. Of course, she was incredibly excited for the opportunity she had been given- but at the same time, she couldn’t quite escape the chronic overthinking part of her brain. So as she lay in bed sleepless for an hour before her alarm went off, she went through every possible thing that could go wrong in her day. That was, at least, until Nicky woke up. It was hard to stay reluctant when you are greeted in the morning by your girlfriend on top of you showering your entire face in tiny kisses, telling you how amazing you are. Oh yeah,  _ girlfriend _ . Gigi still couldn’t believe she could use that word. It was all because of one night the previous week, where Nicky had fallen asleep on the couch during one of their movie nights. When it got late, Gigi decided to scoop the sleeping girl up the best she could and carry her to the bedroom. Nicky woke up halfway through the process, but kept her eyes shut until she reached the bed. And when Gigi lay down beside her, Nicky - who was still half asleep - mumbled quietly,

“Thank you Gigi. You’re the best girlfriend ever.” And just like that, she was back to being fast asleep. 

The morning after, Nicky remembered what she had said in her sleepy trance. As soon as Gigi woke up, Nicky instantly asked,

“Did I say anything to you last night? I don’t remember what was a dream and what actually happened.” Gigi laughed, and started intertwining her fingers with Nicky’s.

“Well, you did say something about me being the best girlfriend ever… or something along those lines.”

Shocked, Nicky stammered, “Shit- Gigi, I’m sorry, I know we haven’t discussed that yet and I didn’t mean to-“

“Hey,” Gigi cut her off, “If you feel like you’re ready, it would be an honour to be your girlfriend, Nicky.” Nicky’s eyes brightened, and she squeezed Gigi’s hand tightly.

“It would be a dream come true.” 

So since that day, they considered themselves an official couple- and every one of their friends never heard the end of it. 

That day, however, Gigi felt more lucky than ever to have a supportive girlfriend like Nicky. She was the one who motivated her to get her work done, get the interview booked, get out of bed, get ready, and finally get her ass interviewed. And she was also the one who was there to celebrate when Gigi came home grinning, gushing about how amazing the interview went.

“She said she was impressed by my work. Violet Chachki liked MY work! And not only that, but she said she wanted to work with me from the moment she saw my portfolio.” Gigi could almost cry, she was so happy. Not only about the job- but about the heightened possibility that she could be spending the rest of her life in Paris with Nicky. And surely enough, she received a call only two days later offering her a position. Nicky hosted a wonderful party for Gigi with all of their best friends, a lot of dancing, and a lot of alcohol. It almost made them forget about the fact Gigi was still due to fly back to LA in a few days time. She would only be gone two and a half weeks - just enough to get everything organised back home for her move to Paris - but Nicky knew it was going to feel like a lifetime. When the day came that they had to say goodbye at the airport, it was a mess- mascara stained coats and puffy eyes boarding the flight, knowing they would see each other soon again but still torn at the idea of missing each other’s touch. They video called every day, getting used to the change in time zones that meant Gigi would wake up when Nicky was having dinner, resulting in many pretend dinner dates while Gigi ate her breakfast. Gigi enjoyed spending as much time as she could with her mother before leaving LA for good, while Nicky spent her time catching up on everything she had missed with Crystal. But the eighteen days they spent apart from each other only made them realise how much of an impact the other had made in their life. Nights felt a little bit colder, and days felt a little bit longer. It was hard to put a finger on exactly what felt different– rather it just felt like a small piece of their life had gone missing. What both of them did know, however, was the love they felt for each other. Every video call they kept the three words on their lips, neither of them letting it out in fear of rushing the other. So their love went unspoken yet strongly felt; in every exchange they had where they would lock eyes and feel it rise in their throats, or every time they would hear the other’s voice and at the same time hear their heartbeat pound a little louder. When the day came that they reunited in Paris’ airport, it was as if their wiring reconnected from the first embrace, lighting up their lives once again. 

But even when they got back home and Gigi unpacked her belongings - for good, this time - Nicky still found it impossible to spit out the words she so desperately fixated on. The same went for Gigi, who had planned for the moment the entire flight home but lost all conviction when she set foot in the airport. That night, however, Nicky knew she had to do something about it before they fell asleep. Which was a decision she made as she watched her girlfriend get ready for bed, as they usually did. 

“I missed this.” Nicky said, sitting next to the sink waiting for Gigi to finish brushing her teeth. Gigi spat out her toothpaste and turned to Nicky, confused.

“You missed me brushing my teeth? Out of all things?”

“I mean, it was the small things I missed. You know? Like this, getting to watch you get ready for bed and do your adorable nighttime routine. Or going to bed and having someone to warm my cold feet. Or getting out of bed in the morning and hearing music coming from the kitchen. And I missed having someone to correct me when I used English wrong, I missed having someone to sing with me in the car in the mornings, and I missed having coffee with my girlfriend after work.”

Gigi was tearing up at this point. It felt so crazy that anyone could feel that way about her. And she knew what Nicky meant– those were all the things she had missed too. Nicky stepped towards her, and pulled her into a deep hug.

“I love you, Gigi.” 

Gigi melted into her arms. “I love you too, Nicky.” Pulling away, Gigi softly put her hands around Nicky’s face, and kissed her with more desire than she had ever felt. And at that very point in time, it felt like the entirety of Paris was their own. The city of love shined just for them, in all of its heartache and glory. From their Parisian high, they never wanted to come down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support for this fic- again, it means a lot. If you wanna read more, im taking requests on my tumblr right now @ thegoodeplace! 
> 
> Happy quarantine, stay safe, wash your hands, and read fanfiction. ;)  
> xoxo


End file.
